


A Way Back

by AldreaAlien



Series: Daylen Amell [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldreaAlien/pseuds/AldreaAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with his lover's departure to his home country, Daylen gives Zevran a very special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way Back

Zevran eyed the vessels wobbling forlornly in Denerim's port. The ship that would take him to the Free Marches had docked at last. He hadn't been looking forward to this day ever since he decided it must be done.

It would not be forever. He wouldn't _let_ it be forever. Nothing would stop him returning. _Unless he dies. Or I die_. It would probably be him, if he was honest with himself. Far more believable that _he_ would fall before his dear Warden even got a scratch. After all, how many times had Daylen picked him up during a fight? Well, he hadn't been much of a head-on fighter until battling against the Blight.

Around him, the streets teemed. Even half destroyed, the city was lively. It had reason to be. A tall and cocky reason, which stood beside him now. _Here to say goodbye_. The ship he was to travel on thumped its plank onto the docks. His chest ached at the thought of leaving his lover and he clutched at the heavy straps of his pack until the leather bit his hands.

The pack was heavy, _very_ heavy, with supplies and a portion of the gifts this land had piled upon its hero. It was a generous portion, he knew. The largest of what the already exalted Hero of Ferelden shared out amongst their little group. A group that had long since been disbanded. Only Daylen and himself remained. Soon, not even that would be true.

"I could go with you."

Fearing his resolve would waver if he looked upon him for long, he only now faced Daylen. His lover's head tilted in a similar angle to the mabari at his side. _At least he won't be alone_. "We've been through this." As much as it pained him to leave, it was necessary.

"I could help."

That he could. Once unleashed, Zevran had no doubt the mage would tear through the Crows' ranks. " _I_ must be the one to do this." And the Grey Warden's had others duties in store for their mighty hero. He would _not_ ask Daylen to forsake everything for him. He wasn't worthy of such a sacrifice.

Those dark, dejected eyes fell. He stroked the whining mabari's head as if drawing strength from the animal and fumbled in his belt pouch to pull something free. "Here," he mumbled, pressing a cold glass object into Zevran's hand.

His gaze dropped. The item was a vial about as long as his middle finger and filled with what looked suspiciously like blood. It glowed. Brightly so. He turned it over and found his lover's name etched along one side. "What is this?"

"My phylactery."

He cupped the vial with his other hand, shielding it from any who might be curious enough to look harder. "Correct me if I am wrong, but the templars are supposed to have this, yes?"

Daylen raked back his hair, his lips skewing into that boyish grin of his. "I… found it. After we took down the Archdemon."

"Oh? So they just left this lying about?" He chuckled, already knowing such words to be false. So this was what Daylen been up to when much of the city was still in chaos. Such a thief his Grey Warden had become.

The grin turned into a grimace. "Something like that."

"Why are you giving it to me, then?" Surely Daylen would be looking to break it, to sever all ties to the Circle.

"You're leaving and I…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "The templars use them to track mages. It's glowing because I'm standing right here, but further away and—"

He halted the man's rambling with a single touch to the chest. "This you have already told me." _So nervous_. One would think Daylen had never given him a thing before now. Then again, this was a little different to the armour his lover clad him in. "If it is bound to you, why not get rid of it?"

A haunted look took his eyes. It was there for but a moment, strong and painful. "I thought that… maybe…" His hand slid from his neck to toy with the earring dangling in his right ear. "I might not still be at Amaranthine when you return and if you had it with you, then you could—"

"Track you down?" His gaze dropped to the vial and he grinned. His brave and conquering hero was afraid they'd never find each other again. This was meant to be a way back for him. "Ah, my dear Warden, I won't need some magical vial to follow your trail."

"I know. It was a stupid thought." Daylen reached out to take the phylactery back.

Zevran clasped the vial to his chest. "I didn't say I wouldn't keep it." If Daylen wouldn't, _couldn't_ , rid himself of this tie, he would become its protector. "And if you keep tugging on that earring, it will rip through."

Daylen's hand slid down his neck and along the underside of his jaw. "I'm no good at goodbyes, Zev."

 _Nor am I_. It felt like admitting they were to part for a while would ensure they never reunited. Such an outcome was not acceptable. "Stay saf—" He frowned, swiftly considered their immediate futures and amended his farewell. "Try not to die."

Daylen grinned. "Likewise."

He knelt before the mabari and scratched behind the dog's ears. _Just you to guard him now_. Daylen was a Ferelden through and through, he would surely keep the animal close by. Zevran wrapped his arm around the animal's neck, pulling him closer. "Keep him safe," he whispered into the short fur.

The mabari's chest rumbled with a soft bark.

"I shall take that as a 'yes'," he murmured as he stood up.

"No hugs for me, then?"

Zevran chuckled. How foolish Daylen looked standing there with his arms open. He grabbed hold of the tie securing the mage's cape and drew his lover closer. "For you, _amor_ , I have something else in mind." Their lips met in a soft caress. He lingered in that feeling, not wanting it to end and knowing it should.

Then, all too briefly, Daylen broke their kiss and left his arms. Behind him, people were boarding the ship. It was time.

Zevran followed those going up the plank, his fingers tightening around the vial. Even if he was certain of tracking his lover without the phylactery, it was oddly comforting to know he had such an option should the need arise. No matter the distance, he was _not_ prepared to lose Daylen, not after everything they'd been through.


End file.
